


first star in the sky

by slappydotcom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Ice Cream, Joke Date, M/M, movie date, they’re both fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slappydotcom/pseuds/slappydotcom
Summary: It had been a dare - Australia had been dared by America and New Zealand to ask Austria on a date, and when he asked, Prussia and Hungary had dared him to say yes.





	first star in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i have no idea how to title things
> 
> ,,,,also i didn’t edit it

Austria couldn’t  _ believe  _ he was doing this.

It had been a dare - Australia had been dared by America and New Zealand to ask Austria on a date, and when he asked, Prussia and Hungary had dared him to say yes. 

So, here he was.

He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. Perhaps it was because the nation he was often confused with was absolutely wild and very likely to drag him off to go wrestle wildlife, or maybe it was just from having to risk people seeing him be too expressive in public.

Hah! Like Australia could make him express anything but disgust and annoyance - he managed to keep up his facade of that. Very few people saw the actual side of him; the gentle smile he possessed.

He bit his lip and hoped that he wouldn’t slip up now, fiddling with the collar of his overly dressy shirt. 

After just a short moment of waiting, Austria heard unmistakable laughter, and heavy, fast footsteps approaching. All too soon, Australia was standing in front of him, his usual stupid grin on his face. 

“Hey,” he panted out, obviously having to had run, “Sorry I’m late, got lost.”

Austria huffed and stood up. “I figured.”

Australia just chuckled. “Glad you think so highly of me. Let’s get going, yeah?”

“Yes.” Austria nodded, and before he knew it, Australia’s hand was in his, and they were making their way down the sidewalk.

Austria hardly thought about it at first - about the fact that he was holding hands with someone, and  _ Australia _ of all people. Nations? They were nations, he should refer to them as nations not people.

Australia’s hands were rough and calloused against his own, soft skin, and they were warm, and it almost hurt to rip his hand away when he actually realised that they  _ were _ holding hands.

“What are you doing?” He snapped, holding his hand away from Australia.

Australia just shrugged. “Well, ‘s a date, right?”

Austria huffed once more. “Not a real one!”

Australia just grinned his lopsided grin, and continued down the path. “Whatever you say.”

Austria considered not following him for a moment. He could turn around, and leave, and go home. That’s what he usually would do, and that’s what he told himself to do. Though his legs didn’t seem to agree, since he found himself hurrying after Australia.

All too soon, they’d reached the theatre. Australia had gone straight up to the counters, and beckoned Austria over. “Want anything?” He asked.

“No,” Austria replied flatly. “I would rather not consume such foods.”

Australia shrugged, then turned back to the lady waiting across the counter from them. “Your loss.”

Austria waited beside him, wrinkling up his nose as he watched the lady fill up a rather large box with popcorn, handing it over to Australia with a smile, which was returned happily by the nation. “Thank you!” Australia chortled, taking it, before turning back to Austria.

“C’mon, we’re in the second screening room, just gotta wait in line.”

After waiting for a while, they were able to enter, but now they were actually there, they needed seats. Australia insisted on the middle row, since the view was perfect, but Austria shook his head and sternly replied he wouldn’t sit anywhere but up the back, that way nobody could see him. Australia had just sighed and let Austria have his way. 

Now, the actual movie had started. Austria hadn’t paid attention to what they were watching at all, but it seemed to be action, and it had Australia very interested. The only reason Austria noticed this was because he found watching Australia’s reactions and expressions much more entertaining. He was busily stuffing popcorn in his mouth, but his eyes remained trained on the large screen in front of them.

Austria just watched him. He took note of how the light reflected along his face, and even took the time to count the freckles on the side of his face he could see. Australia had a very handsome face, he’d decided. Austria could happily study every aspect of it and never get bored.

But, before he could fully finish examining it, the owner of said face had turned back towards him and found him staring. 

“See something you like?” He teased, and Austria quickly yelped out a, “No!” And turned around to pretend to watch the movie. Australia just snorted out a laugh and turned his attention back to the movie as well. 

Austria stared at the movie for the rest of it, fighting the urge to turn back and examine Australia again, in case he was caught. He hardly even noticed the lights turn back on and the credits start playing, until a hand was waved in front of his face.

“Helloooooo, earth to Roderich!” 

Austria quickly stood upright, huffing and glaring at Australia. “Who said you could call me that?”

Australia shrugged. “We’re in public.”

Austria paused, biting his lip. He supposed that was fair enough, he couldn’t exactly call him Austria around people. He settled on snapping, “Don’t get used to it,” then turning and making his way out of the screening room, then out of the actual theatre itself, Australia humming and lazily following him, throwing his now empty popcorn box in the trash as they went.

Austria stopped walking once he’d reached the sidewalk outside of the theatre, arms crossed over his chest. “What now?”

“Well, I was thinking ice cream,” Australia replied with another shrug.

“That’s…. Okay. I’m okay with ice cream.” In all honestly, Austria couldn’t remember the last time he’d had ice cream.

Australia grinned. “Great! Let’s go, then.” 

Then they were walking down the sidewalk, and Australia was humming some stupid song again, and Austria found himself staring at his hand as they went, wanting to hold it again, but not finding the courage to.

Soon enough, they arrived at a small ice cream parlour, which seemed like they’d arrived at just in time, since the outside tables and chairs were stacked.

Austria looked at the selection while Australia ordered his own - “A waffle cone with double chocolate, please!” - and decided on just a single scoop of vanilla in a plain cone, since he wasn’t really sure which flavour he would like, and repeated what he would like to the man who had just handed Australia his.

Just a moment later, they were sitting outside on a park bench, both eating their ice cream. Austria sighed, looking up at the sky to distract himself from glancing over at Australia. Or Jett. Australia had called him by his name a couple of times, should he be calling Australia his? He didn’t know.

Before he could think it over too much, he noticed something else, which was that Australia’s hand was in his own again, their fingers laced together. He felt his face turn a soft shade of pink, but tried to ignore it, as well as the fact his heart had suddenly started pounding in his chest. 

“Hey, look,” Australia said to him, pointing up at something. “First star in the sky.”

Austria squinted up at it. “But there’s another star over there, and one up and left of it.”

Australia laughed, squeezing Austria’s hand. “Oh, yeah.”

Austria almost absentmindedly squeezed back, and tried to stop the small smile that was weaving its way onto his face, from Australia’s laughter, which he found he liked hearing very much. 

“Oh. That’s nice,” Australia mumbled, and Austria looked over at him. “I gotta make you smile more,” he added, and his face was slowly inching closer to Austria’s own, whose heart beat was increasing at the same time. “You look pretty when you smile. Not saying you don’t look pretty all the time.”

In the end, Austria was the one who ended up kissing Australia, closing the distance between them. Australia didn’t protest, and though their kiss was short and sweet, Austria swore he could probably live never being kissed again, because it just felt so…. Nice. Right. Perfect. It was hard to place a word for it.

Australia pulled away first, his grin having returned, and neither said anything for a moment, their foreheads resting together, just gazing into each other's eyes.

Until Australia looked away slightly.

“Your ice cream is dripping onto your hand.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it reads better if u imagine prussia n hungary were eavesdropping the whole time


End file.
